


Third Time's the Charm

by IncenseStick



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Screenplay/Script Format, Size Difference, Sweet, Yandere, giggly, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick
Summary: [size difference] [virginity] [yandere] [gym buddies?] [body worship] [sugary sweet] [bubbly] [rape]d at gunpoint... Except not? [tied up] [straddling] [thighjob] [cowgirl] [creampie] [giggle OVERLOAD] [L-bombs] [foul language] [wholesome] You thought it was A PRANK!?You are a beautiful woman, though a little conscious about your height. The love of your life is a muscular, tall man more than double your size. You frequent the same gym he does. You make sure to be very noticeable in his presence, but he never does notice you.Tired of spending your days spying on his net traffic whilst hoping he might one day make the first move, you decide to take the matter into your own hands. You become his next-door neighbor and launch a series of attacks.First, you try a friendly approach.Second, you try seduction.Nothing seems to work. Desperate to be his, you bring out the big guns.Third Time's the Charm
Kudos: 5
Collections: NSFW Scripts





	Third Time's the Charm

You are free to use my scripts however you want. That being said, if you decide to voice my script, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'd hate to miss out on your fill ❤️  
You can leave a comment here on AO3, shoot me a DM on Reddit (u/inceststick), or email me at inceststick@gmail.com  
==========================================================================================

Check out the Reddit post for additional info/fluff/visuals/audio fills.  
https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/iywe7r/f4m_third_times_the_charm_size_difference/

=============================================================================================================================

It was intended as a single performance, but if you want to split it into 3 parts of more reasonable length, end the first 2 parts after each [door closes] marker and add a small (~3-5 min?) improv of her masturbating at her place afterwards, referencing the events of the encounter. The cake encounter and the sex scene would be the final, third part. If you decide to do the improvs, please keep in mind that towards the end she explicitly states to only ever have used her fingers for masturbation. So no dildos/other insertions.

P.S. Yes, I know Tokarev is a 9mm and not a .45

=============================================================================================================================

[doorbell rings] https://www.zapsplat.com/music/doorbell-ring-ding-dong/

[door opens] https://www.zapsplat.com/music/front-door-open-internal/

[cheerful, sugary] Hi! My name is [if you really don't want to use your own, I'm feeling Natalie on this one]

I'm sorry to bother you, I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Really? I'm glad! I just moved in next door and wanted you to know I'll be your new neighbor starting today!

Oh yeah, now that you mention it, you do seem familiar! I wonder where I've seen you before...

Of course, that's right! The gym! What a coincidence, we're going to the same gym! And I guess at the same time. Yeah, it's a small world! [laugh]

[happy] I am very surprised you remember me though! [teasingly] You don't just remember a random face you've seen a couple of times, don't tell me you've been... Checking me out? [laugh]

[very glad] No, you don't have to deny it so vehemently, it's perfectly fine if you did! There's nothing wrong with sneaking a peek here and there. I'm sure it was just to see if my form was ok so you could help... [interrupted]

[dejected] Oh. Ok. [awkward laugh] You only remembered me because I'm so... Tiny? [more awkward laugh]

That's a bit... Well, no, it's ok, you're totally right! Especially from your perspective, that makes sense! You're towering above me, and you're so... Wide [nervous laugh] One of your thighs is probably thicker than my waist when you're pumped... Right...

You thought I was a child...? The first time? [awkward laugh]

[trying to be seductive] Well, I don't think there are children running around with hips like mine, though? I might be on the shorter side but it's pretty obvious that I'm a grown woman, wouldn't you say? From my lovely hourglass figure? These hips don't lie...

[hurt] Well no, you're right... I'm not implying you go around checking out schoolgirls and their hips for reference... That would be strange, yeah...

[excited a bit] Oh my, thank you! I hope you aren't just saying this to...

You really like them? Whew! I take pride in my legs, thank you for noticing! I work very hard on them, but I think it's mostly genetics. My mom... [realizes she's rambling]

[regaining your composure] A-anyway, I brought you a gift! You know, because you're my new neighbor and I want us to be close! You know, in case something happens or...

No, I really want to! I know I don't have to, but I have a feeling we're going to be seeing each other more and more from now on and I really want to be on good terms with my neighbors!

So yeah, here! It's a bottle of wine. It's not much but I hope you'll enjoy it! It's of the nicer kind. I was even thinking that maybe I could come in and we could get to know each other over a glass or two. You know, so it's not just an empty "hi, how are you doing" between us [giggle] I feel like we could become friends! With the common hobby and all...

You... You don't drink? Well me neither, but I thought that this was kind of a special occasion and that it wouldn't hurt to maybe... [interrupted]

That's not a problem at all, we don't need actual wine glasses! I'm sure you have some regular glasses or mugs at least... O-or your shaker? You know, the one you use for protein shakes?

You just don't drink..? Oh, ok... Is it like a health issue?

[getting desperate] Great! So how about you just have a sip or two with me to broaden your horizons! Just a fun experiment, like trying new food! I heard that this brand is really quite something! Totally worth trying! And with how... big you are, I'm sure it will be fine! Just a little bit, a little toast to celebrate me becoming your new neighbor? Come on, it would be rude to... [interrupted]

You just don't drink, I see. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so pushy. No, no, you don't have to apologize! I understand. It's actually very admirable. You're very impressive. Your willpower, I mean. Is very impressive.

Yeah, I get it. No, I'm fine, really! I'm not offended or anything, just a bit... Yeah. I was looking forward to getting to know you!

Oh really? How about I just come in for a little chat then? No wine?

You could make me some tea or coffee and we could...

Oh, you're going out in 30 minutes? Yeah, a shower... I don't think you need one though, you look... And smell... Very clean and fresh to me... [awkward laughter]

I see, I'll leave you to it then. No, please don't apologize, I'm the one that keeps pestering you! Yeah, it was lovely chatting with you! Thank you. [a hint of biterness] Please enjoy your date!

[relieved] Oh, ok! Then whatever it is, I hope it goes great! See you around! Bye!

[door closes] https://www.zapsplat.com/music/large-heavy-wooden-front-door-close-2/  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[doorbell rings]

[door opens]

Hi, it's me again! [name]! The girl next door! And your gym buddy [laugh]

Yeah! It's so nice of you to always wave and smile back at me!

No, I get it, you have your earbuds in and you're hyped up for training, you don't go there to talk to people, duh [awkward laugh]

You always look so focused and into it, I wouldn't want you to disturb your routine just to smalltalk with me anyway.

But I didn't come by to try to make you feel guilty, I actually need a favor! I'm baking a cake and I realized halfway through that I'm missing an egg! Silly me [laugh] I'm actually pretty good with housework, but I really just forgot somehow. I thought I had enough. My mind was elsewhere I guess [giggle]

Anyways, I'm only missing 1. I know I should just go and buy some but I don't really use eggs for anything else and the closest store only sells 10-packs and up.

I know, right? It would be wasteful! Plus that's what good neighbors are for, right? I promise I'll make it up to you somehow! Of course I also brought my purse so I can pay you back for the egg as well, [slightly suggestive] on top of anything else you might want me to do...

Oh, you're gonna go get it? Sure! But while we're at it... And I'm assuming you're not leaving or in need of a shower [laugh]

Would you mind if I came inside? I would really REALLY love to see how you have your place decorated! You know, for inspiration? I'm still not sure what I want to do with mine and it would help me BIG TIME if I could see what you did with yours! Please? Just a quick tour, it will only take a minute!

Oh come on, pretty please? I'm sure you have great taste in interior decor and it would be so inspiring to see your place...

[seductive] Plus, it would make me even more indebted to you and we could discuss some form of compensation... I know you're a great guy and you would never abuse my gratitude... But I really want to pay you back somehow... I'm sure you can think of SOMETHING you would like me to do for you... And if you can't really think of anything right now, I'm sure we will figure it out if you just let me in and give me a nice little tour...

A mess? No, no, I'm sure you're exaggerating...

Just a tiny little neighborly visit, come on! It's gonna be so much fun, and we can get to know each other... [interrupted]

Oh, come on, it can't be that bad! And I wouldn't mind anyway, I love cleaning, so it's not like a little dirt will scare me... [realization]

[excited] Actually, it's perfect! I can help you clean! Or do it for you, you would just have to chat with me while I'm at it? Or watch me at least? I'm very proud of my housekeeping skills, I'm sure I could teach you something useful! I could give you tips and... [interrupted]

[getting desperate] I promise I wouldn't make it weird or embarrassing for you, I would just be returning a favor! There's nothing wrong with letting your neighbor help you out, I'm sure it would be mutually beneficial!

[desperate AF] Of course you wouldn't be! You would NOT be abusing my gratitude, I WANT this!

No, no, no, no, don't just close the door, please? It's not like I'm gonna steal anything... It's fine if you don't want me to come inside, but don't just close the door in my face...

Candid camera? What do you mean? No... I... What? No, I'm not wearing a hidden camera, why would you think that?

[excited] But actually, how about we make sure together? [seductively] How about you inspect me for any hidden cameras, big boy? I don't even know where I'd fit them in these clothes but by all means, please... [interrupted]

[discouraged] Fine... I get it... Just... Yeah, I'll wait here. Yep, just one egg. That's it. Thank you. Take your time!

[short pause]

[quietly, to herself] Fuck, what do I do now? Fuck...

[sugary sweet] Wow, that was quick. You even managed to wash it for me? Thank you so much! Are you sure you don't want anything in return? It could be a big favor, I don't mind... I'm sure you'd end up more than returning it in the future...

[dejected] No? Ok... Please let me at least pay you for the egg... $10 should be enough, right?

No, no, I insist! You can't just give me one for free! Please...

Ok, I'll... Yeah... Well, thank you so much for your help! And I'm sorry for wasting your time...

[awkward laugh] That's very kind of you... No, I get it. I'll go finish the cake. Thank you so much!

Yes, you too! Please have a wonderful rest of the day...

No, I'm not offended, I understand that it's your place and you don't feel comfortable letting a random girl in...

Yeah, I wouldn't want you to feel embarrassed about your mess. Although I still think you're totally exaggerating and that it would be nice... [interrupted]

Yeah. Well, I'll see you around then! Till the next time! Bye!

[door closes]  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[doorbell rings]

[door opens]

Hi! Guess who's here to bother you again [awkward laugh]

Yeah I did, I finished the cake! I think it turned out lovely, and wanted to treat you to some as a thank you! It wouldn't be what it is if it wasn't for you! For your help I mean [nervous giggle]

[excited] Oh my! Really!? You could smell it all the way here? And you were... Salivating?

Oh no, I'm so sorry! I know what torture... It is... [heavy breathing] To desperately crave something... To only be able to admire from afar, steal glances, trace wafts of smell...

[regaining composure] A-anyway, I'm assuming... You didn't have time to... To think about my offer? Of helping you with cleaning? Or with [suggestively] ANYTHING else? Given how beautiful and delicious the cake we made together is, I now have even more reasons to want to repay you somehow! Please? I feel bad not being able to... [interrupted]

Ok. Yes. Of course. I won't force you into this conversation again. And I won't ask you to let me in again, although I REALLY would not mind any mess you could conceivably... [interrupted]

No, it's ok. I get it. I'm glad you are glad you could help [awkward laugh]

But since you won't let me inside... I thought I'd bring you some so you can have it on your own! Here, please have a slice!

No, no, it's really no problem at all! Please have it! I know you've done so much for me already, but I'd really appreciate it if you could give me some feedback on it! Pretty please? With whipped cream on top? [giggle] Just like this slice of cake?

[getting desperate] Come on, you said the smell alone made you salivate! There's no way you don't want to at least take a bite, right? I tried some before and it's really good, you're going to love it! Plus it will make me feel terrible if you refuse, like I'm a failure... If I can't even bake a simple cake, then no one would want me to be their housewife, right? [nervous laugh] Please?

[confused] You... What? You think... I'd make a wonderful housewife for someone? [suspicious] Why would you say that? Isn't that a bit hypocriti... [interrupted]

[bashful] C-c-cute...? And my thighs? What about them? [delighted giggle]

[elated] Oh my... Thank you so... So much... You have no idea... No idea...

[realization] Oh. You're probably just saying that. I mean why would you be so... Uninterested if you actually thought that? [bitter laugh] I'm sorry... I took your politeness too seriously. I... [interrupted]

[awkward] No, there is no need to say all that. I'm sorry if you felt like I expected you to flatter me. I'm really sorry.

Anyways, will you please have a slice of the cake? I put it on a plate for you and decorated it and all, please, PLEASE humor this silly neighbor girl...

[excited] You will? Really!? Yes! Here you go! Please let me know if it's good! I hope you will like it, but please don't pull your punches if there's anything wrong.

Please taste it here with me, I want to see your reaction... Please?

[satisfied giggle] Intense, you say? Well of course! There is a secret ingredient in it, you know? I wonder if you can guess what it is! [giggle]

No, that's not it. There is some juice in it, but no lemon juice! Good guess though! How about you take another bite and try again?

[amused] Ginger? Nope, that's not it either! Want a hint? Then one more bite please, a big bite for a big boy [giggle]

That's it, such a ferocious bite... [giggle]

Here's the hint: the intensity of flavor is not actually directly caused by the secret ingredient, it's meant to cover it! [giggle]

Any last guess? You know what they say, third time's the charm!

[very satisfied and excited] Awwwwww, you were so close! Unfortunately, "oh fuck" is not the secret ingredient. Not to the cake, anyway [giggle] But in all honesty, you couldn't have possibly guessed right! It's quite an exotic cooking ingredient. Are you ready?

Drumroll please.... The correct answer is Rohypnol!

Yeah, it's supposed to work very quickly! Are your muscular legs getting all weak and soft already? [giggle]

Don't worry, I may not look like it but I'm pretty strong! I won't be able to support your weight for long but I can at least make sure you don't hit your gorgeous head on your way down [giggle]

Ooooopsie! Don't collapse just yet, let me first... Push you gently inside... Here we go, just lean on me and let your big body crumble. Now, imma close the door... And... [giggle]

[door closes]

[short pause]

[desperate] Shhhhhh, ssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Please don't struggle, please, please, PLEASE?

Lookie, I have this gun here. You're a big boy... Such a big boy... But it's a .45 cal and it's point-blank. If I shot you, you'd probably... Before anyone could save you. Save us.

But I don't even want to think about that. So please be a good boy, a sweet boy, and don't struggle, ok? God, I love you so fucking much, please don't struggle... I'm so sorry for this...

You're gagged honey bear... I can't take it out, you could cry for help... Or say mean things...

And yes, your legs are unrestrained but please don't try to like kick or choke me, please... You could break me in half with them... With your shapely... Thick... Powerful legs... But please don't, I'm not here to hurt you!

I mean... I have this gun here so please be a sweet boy and don't struggle, ok?

Yes, looking around is ok. We're in the living room! Your hands are tied to the radiator... I hope it doesn't hurt or feel too uncomfy.

I wanted to just tie you up in your bed so you'd be all cozy and warm... But I couldn't get you on it, honey bear. I'm not strong enough. Plus the only thing in here tough enough to really keep you down is the radiator.

You won't believe me, but it actually took me an hour to get us here [giggle] Even though all I had to do was drag you like 10 meters [use 30 feet if you want!] from the door and tie your hands... You're so big... My big boy... I had no idea, all these years... I mean I could see, but being close enough to actually touch you is a completely different experience... This position... With you on your wide back and me on top of you... Straddling you... makes me realize just how CRAZY the size difference between us is... [sad] You were right before. I'm just a child next to you.

But I can still make you happy, ok? I know you're only masturbating anyway, so my body... Even if it's so small... Would be an upgrade, right? I know you were browsing for fleshlights sometimes, but never decided to get one. That means that your hands are not always enough, right? That you want something more? A hole you could lube up and slam your dick into... Something to simulate a real pussy better?

Well, I have just the deal for you! Buy one, get another one free! [giggle] Lookie... [opens her mouth to show him her throat] Aaaaahhhhhhhnnnnnn... Inside my little mouth... You could stretch out my throat with your dick, choke me with him... You could have me spend my days licking your cock... We could buy equipment and plates and work out here, at our place... And you could have me lick your body clean after every session... [giggle]

And the other hole is right here. It's touching your abs through our clothes... It's my pussy. You could use it to get off. Whenever you wanted, however you wanted. You could use all my holes exclusively for your pleasure... They might all be very tight at first, given your size... And since they've never been used like that...

[surprised] Oh... Did THAT get you excited? You gave me nothing, no reaction when I practically begged you to let me serve you... In any way... But I mention my little holes being untouched and suddenly your breath quickens?

[satisfied] Honey bear, please don't deny it... I felt a shiver run through your divine body... You actually like this, don't you? You like it when I tell you that I'd make for a wonderful fucktoy? Did my words paint a picture in your mind? Were you imagining slamming your splendid cock deep inside my virgin holes as I cry and thrash in pain and pleasure? [giggle]

Oh my... You actually meant it. When you said I was cute... When you complimented my thighs... Twice... [warm, satisfied laugh]

So this is why you're so cooperative... I thought you were just scared of the gun, but you actually want me... You want me bad, don't you?

No way... Were you... [teasingly] Were you perhaps touching yourself? To the thought of ramming your dick inside me? Making me scream your name? Now that I'm thinking about this, you didn't visit your usual porn sites the last couple of days... Oh God... If you really wanted me that bad... That would be... [happy sounds]

Let me move my butt a bit lower on you...

[surprised groan/whimper] Oh my... You're so... Damn... Hard! Did my little dirty talk have that effect on you? Oh fuck... You seem uncomfortable with your dick to the side in your pants, let me... Through the pants... Yay! Now he's straight. Comfy? A nod, ok. I'm gonna grind on you a bit then... Shit...

[giggle] I can feel him twitching! Through our clothes! And you're actually grinding too... Fuck you're so powerful... If you really wanted me gone, you could probably just catapult me with your hips... I wonder [giggles uncontrollably] I wonder if I'd reach the ceiling if you did it full force [laugh]

[scared] But please don't try, I have this gun here... Oh fuck you grew so big... I was sure it would be ok but will you even fit inside me? All the way?

Anyways, what was I even on about? I'm so sorry, I'm too excited to think clearly... I swear I'm not like this with housework and stuff, I'll be a good wifey... I'll take care of all your needs... My big boy... I'll keep your belly full, your balls empty, and your mind relaxed. I'll make you happy. I promise. You will see... My honey bear...

[excited] Oh yeah! The deal, the 2-for-1 deal [giggles] [seductively] Although I have more holes than that, and more uses...

But yeah, I can feel that you're sold already. You're grinding into my pussy and whimpering through your little gag...

So let me get to the payment details [giggle] For a compact package of ultramodern, hyperrealistic, self-lubricating, organic, gluten-free fuckholes with a full, lifetime guarantee [giggle] As well as a life companion with advanced cleaning, cooking, conversational, and comforting skills...

Your price is... [longing] And it's literally a price specifically tailored to you... For goods specifically tailored to you...

Your undivided love and devotion... And fidelity until death... And perhaps... After I've had the chance to prove myself to you... When you've totally fallen for me, body and soul... A tiny metal ring for my tiny little finger [giggle]

What do you say, honey bear? Quite the deal, right? Irresistible, wouldn't you agree?

[awkwardly] Although in all honesty... And it really hurts me to say it... I don't think my body was actually tailored to you... Fuck.

[embarrassed laugh] Honestly, I'm a little scared... You're so big under me... Your dick is pretty much the size of my forearm, maybe bigger [giggle]

I'd ask you to please be gentle, but I'm literally raping you at a gunpoint [awkward laugh]

Unless... You admit you want it? Want me? Please? Honey bear? Please nod your head if you're ok with me...

[sad] You're not moving your head... Just trying to speak through the gag...

I'm sorry, honey bear... I can't take it out. It would kill me. If you said no, or that you hate me... If you called me names...

[determined] I can't take that risk. I am so sorry. If you accept me, if you grow to love me one day... Then you will eventually forgive me for what I'm about to do. Maybe we will be coming back to this memory together. Maybe we will cherish it.

But if you don't love me, and never will... If you will hate me and resist me, or run away... Or kill me... Then I must have this at least. I must have you today. If this is going to cost me my life... Then I want to know you intimately... My big boy... Please... I'm sorry...

[resolute] Let me take your pants off. Please don't kick me, honey bear. The gun, remember?

Ok, here I go... Don't move. We wouldn't want it going off on accident, would we?

[optional clothing rustling]

Aaaaand... [scaroused] Fuck. He's so big, and springy... The dick I'll be taking care of till my dying breath... Or until we grow old together and you can't get him up anymore [giggle]

Ok, no more stalling. I will strip for you. Please watch me. Let my body get you even harder. Please lust for me...

[optional clothing rustling]

Done. [awkward laugh] How is it? I don't know how biased I am since it's my own body, but I'd say I'm pretty close to your ideal, right? Except the height maybe... We've already established that you like my thighs, but aren't my titties also nice? And my belly? Even though you're working out all the time, I know your ideal woman would have some fat in strategically important places... Like me...

Oh my, you're twitching! And curling your toes [giggle]

Let me sit on you again... Please don't struggle... I'll wrap my moist thighs around your dick... Like that... And start... [moan]

[add soft moans and whimpers between the lines in this section]

Oh fuck... Your shaft feels so good rubbing against my clit... And between my thighs. You're such a big boy...

I wish I had both my hands free... I wish we didn't need this stupid gun. I want to run my hands against your skin, feel your muscles... Worship you...

But I guess it will have to wait. I can't take the chance. I can't lose this [moan]

Oh my, is this... Is this your precum? [giggle] Honey bear, you dick is salivating for me! Just like your mouth was for my cake before. [laugh]

Can't you see that we are a match made in heaven? I'll bake for you every day if you want me to...

And I will give you enough cardio to burn the calories away [giggle] I love you, honey bear... I love you so much...

Is it nice? Grinding against my pussy? Your grunts are so passionate... But I want you to confirm it... My big boy... Please nod your head. Please?

[elated] Oh my, yes! You're not just...? Because of the gun? Honey bear, I'm so happy! That I'm already making YOU happy [giggle]  
Thank you so much for nodding your head... You're so sweet... I really want to kiss you, I want to kiss you so bad... But I'm scared. I'm too much of a coward. I will just kiss your [big moan]

Honey bear... Bucking your hips this hard is a no-no... But it makes me so happy... So fucking happy [giggle]

I think it's time, right? I kept you waiting long enough. It's time for you to fill my pussy [giggle]

[moans stop; nervous speech]

Oh fuck... I'm so sorry, honey bear... All the talk about serving you and being a good fucktoy but when the time comes to actually please you I stall and delay... We are both lubricated and ready... But you're just so damn huge...

I'll just do it, ok? [resolved] I'll just fucking do it. In one go. Please stay still for me, honey bear...

Aaaaaand... [defloration by BIG_DICC.jpg appropriate sounds ;D]

Fuck... Owwwie...

[confused] Wait, it actually doesn't hurt that bad? Not nearly as much... Ow, ow, ow... As the thought of you not wanting me...

[panicked] No, no, no, no, no, please don't move yet... Please... just give me a second, honey bear. It still stings when you move. Just a minute... Please?

Fuck, I can't believe you're inside me... [giggle]

You know what makes my brain just... melt with happiness right now, honey bear? That we can't take this back. Even if you leave me after this, if I go to jail or worse... Even if someone attacks me tomorrow and hurts me... No one and no thing can ever take this away from me. No one will ever deflower me again. My first time will forever be with you! [laugh]

All right, let's start moving now, ok?

[add increasingly intense moans and whimpers between the lines and on the ellipses in this section]

Oh my, you're in so deep... I didn't even know my pussy was that deep... I was saving it for you so I never inserted anything... Except my fingers... I had biology in highschool and I did some research on the Internet... But holding your dick between my thighs I was sure he wouldn't fit... Isn't a woman's body amazing, honey bear? Isn't my hole amazing?

[elated] Oh my, you're nodding on your own! And shaking your hips... Firmly, but compassionately... Because you know it hurts a bit... You're so sweet... I'm so sorry I did this to you... Why didn't you just let me in, honey bear? If you wanted me all along? I'm so sorry for the drug... And this stupid gun... You know I'd never actually hurt you, right? Honey bear? I just needed something to convince you... Since I had nothing to tie your legs to.

Your eyes dart between my face and the gun... [giggle] And my tits.

[sad] Is it doubt in your eyes? [desperate] Please believe me, I'd never shoot you... Or even accept the possibility of it happening. The gun... It's not even loaded, honey bear, see? Let me pull the trigger for you...

[https://www.zapsplat.com/music/tokarev-semi-automatic-pistol-dry-fire/]

Lookie, I'll even cock it and fire again...

[https://www.zapsplat.com/music/tokarev-semi-automatic-pistol-cock-and-dry-fire/]

See? I'd never hurt you, my big boy...

[abrupt stop]

[panic] Why... Why did you stop? Moving? Honey bear? [realization] 

Oh fuck. I shouldn't have... Shit. Yeah. I should have waited until after... Or, I don't know... Actually, now that I think about it, this wasn't well planned out at all. What the fuck was I going to do afterwards anyway? I'd have to untie you... Take the gag off...

[teary, pleading] I'm sorry, please don't hurt me... Please, PLEASE don't throw me off... Honey bear... Let me finish you... Let me make you feel good, please... Let's just pretend the gun is loaded, ok? Please... You were getting so close... Please let me give you an orgasm. I'll untie you afterwards and you can do whatever you want with me, but please... At least this... I know it feels good for you too... Honey bear...

[whimper]

Oh my... You started moving again! Yes... Fuck...

[add increasingly intense moans and whimpers between the lines and on the elipises in this section]

Thank you... Thank you so much... I love you. I promise I'll make you happy. I'm sorry. Fuck this gun [laugh]

[throw that shit] https://www.zapsplat.com/music/small-light-plastic-object-drop-on-ground-3/

Finally... Finally I can touch your chest like I always wanted... Glue my skin to yours as we shake our hips passionately... I love you... God you're so warm... Sticky with our sweat...

[chest kisses and licks] I want to do this every day... Honey bear... Lick you clean... Get to know your body like no one ever will... [whimper]

[panicked] Fuck! [nervous laugh] I can barely hold on to you when you slam into me so furiously...

Are you getting close? Honey bear? Am I making you feel that good? [happy laugh]

Let me reach around your waist... I'll try my best to hold on and you can go as hard as you want, ok? I'll try to stay in place for you... Please make yourself feel good with me...

[fast, intense moans between the lines]

Yes...

Please...

Give me my first creampie...

Flood my womb...

My big boy... Honey bear...

I love you...

I will be so good...

Please let me make you happy like this...

And in so many other ways... I love you...

Every day... Forever!

Please have me!

Look me in the eyes as you cum in me!

[climax]

[heavy breathing]

[teary] Oh my... You did it... You dumped it all inside [giggle] Oh fuck I feel like I'm floating...

I've never been happier... I love you so so much...

[resolved] But it's time. I'll take the gag off, ok? Here you go... Did you like me? Did I please you?

[elated] Yes... Yes... God... Fuck, I can't believe this is happening... I'm so sorry... Can I kiss you? Please? Y-yeah? I'll have to slide up on you... Get your abs dirty with our juices [giggle] Ok. Here goes [smol kiss]

That was no good? I'm sorr... [long, passionate kiss]

[gasping for air, delighted laugh] Honey bear... This is heaven... But... [curious] Why didn't you let me in? If you like my body?

[happy giggle] AND my personality? Are you sure? Gosh [wet kiss]

[bamboozled] A prank? You thought I was trolling you!? Like what, like in those programs where they record you giving in to temptation and call you a perv on TV? [laugh] So you're saying... That you had to RESIST me? My temptation? That it had an effect? [kiss] I'm so glad...

[amused] No, it was NOT a porn scenario! [hesitant] Was it? Did you really see it that way? Oh shit... Yeah, I guess... I was acting pretty thirsty... [laugh] You know what's funny though? I was holding back too! The entire time [laugh] I'm so fucking thirsty for you that even that was me trying to be subtle about it [giggle]

[sad] I hope you will forgive me one day... Oh yeah, let me untie you!

[shocked] N-no? But... What do you mean you have a better idea...?

[realization] Oh! Oh fuck [giggle]

[on cloud nine] Yes please! [wet kiss]


End file.
